Chasing Dreams not Rings
by misscalliblack
Summary: Hermione loves her job at the club. Her older Slytherin brother approves of her job. But what happens when some of her brother's housemates decided to come stay for the summer.
1. Chapter 1

It was Hermione's favorite time of the year: summer time! She was currently sitting in the compartment she shared with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They were all talking about their summer plans as Hermione stared at the scenery as the train rolled along. They noticed her lack of response to their questions about her summer plans, and went to find their other friends. A few minutes later Hermione heard the compartment door open again. Looking up to see who it was her face immediately broke into a smile. Hermione's older brother (by 1 year) had entered the compartment. It wasn't known by many that Hermione had an older brother that went to Hogwarts or the fact that he was a Slytherin.

"Cayden!" Hermione exclaimed as the door shut behind him "What are you doing in here people will start to ask questions" she finished with a hiss.

"Relax Mina I was just coming to tell you that I would be bringing some friends with me tonight".

"And who might these friends be?" she questioned him before he walked back over to the door

"You'll see" he said with a smirk and left to return to his compartment.

Ten minutes later Harry and Ginny made their way back to their compartment to check on Hermione. The duo walked in to see Hermione with a lingering smile still on her face. "He was here wasn't he?" Harry asked with an amused tone

"Yes my dear brother was here" Hermione responded while laughing.

Harry and Ginny had known about Hermione and Cayden's relationship since the beginning of their third year and Ginny's second (it was the end of their fifth).

The train pulled into the station shortly after they came back to the compartment. Hermione was ready she was waiting at the doors to the train for them to open and be the first one off. Once they opened she jumped onto the platform and ran to where the Weasley's where standing. She quickly greeted them and said goodbye and ran off to where she and Cayden were meeting to floo home.

She started to see many families start to leave and she began to grow impatient. After ten more minutes of waiting Cayden finally met up with her and they floo home.

Once the siblings were home they greeted their parents who were packing to leave on a business trip (that's why they weren't able to pick up the kids from the station). Their parents said their goodbyes shortly after dinner and left for their trip.

Hermione then turned to Cayden and told him that she needed to go get ready and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. It was two hours later when Hermione was finally ready.

She found Cayden in the sitting room off of the foyer and told him she was leaving and in return he told her that he would be there in an hour with three guests.

It was now time for Cayden and his friends to leave. Cayden told Skyler Zabini (his best friend), Blaise Zabini (his best friend's brother), and Draco Malfoy (Blaise's best friend) that they were going to the club Fire and Ice and where to apparate.

Skyler smirked to Cayden when he realized where they were going and the shock that the younger boys were going to have upon arriving.

The four boys got to the club and followed Cayden to the front of the line to where the bouncer was. Cayden told the bouncer that they were Mina's guests and were immediately let in.

Draco and Blaise looked around and took in their surroundings and the loud music, the older boys started to search for Mina.

Draco whispered to Blaise "Who is this Mina chick that they keep mentioning?"

"I have no idea but I think we are about to find out" Blaise replied and as if on cue 'Wait A Minute' by the Pussycat Dolls started to play and the girls that had been walking around serving drinks were now doing a dance number on the bar, tables, and dj booth.

The three guests had been shocked at the performance (Cayden however was not). After the number Hermione walked over to her brother's table with a round of drinks for them.

"Mina" Cayden and Skyler exclaimed as she got closer making Draco and Blaise whip their heads around to find this mystery girl.

Once the younger boys spotted her they shouted "Granger" in sync and Blaise proceeded to ask her what she was doing there. Hermione ignored the two boys and made small talk with Cayden and Skyler.

She had been whispering into Skyler's ear while shooting looks at Blaise and Draco. Blaise then whispered to Draco "I don't think I'm going to like this"

As soon as the sentence left his mouth Hermione and pulled Skyler off is chair and was leading him to a back room.

"Oh Mina this has got to be the best plan you have ever come up with" Skyler said once they were in the room.

"The look on their faces was priceless!" she replied before she busted out laughing. Once she composed herself she decided that Skyler needed to look the part of what the younger boys think just happened.

She un-tucked his shirt and mis-buttoned his shirt, she then messed up his perfectly placed hair (he attempted to protest but failed), and she kissed his neck leaving a bright red lipstick smudge. Once she was satisfied with her work they left the room and walked back over to the table where her brother was.

After reaching the table she told Cayden to have a good time and that she would see him back at home when she got off of work.

The rest of the night was uneventful and the four Slytherins went back to Cayden's house while Hermione continued working. Two hours later Hermione was finally home and went straight to bed after telling her brother she was home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came bright and early for Hermione. It was roughly 7am when she finally decided to get up and get ready for the day. Since she knew Cayden wouldn't be up until at least 8:30 she decided to make breakfast for them.

She went down stairs grabbed her apron and flipped open a cookbook. 'hummm what to make, what to make' she thought as she skimmed the pages. Once she settled on a recipe she put her iPhone into the dock on the kitchen counter and let the music speak to her as she gathered the ingredients.

She was halfway through cooking when her favorite some came through the speakers. She turned up the music to and extremely loud volume for that early in the morning. Hermione took the last piece of Raspberry and Nutella stuffed French toast out of the pan. She sprinkled it with some powdered sugar and went to place it on the table. She was dancing and singing along to S&M by Rihanna ft Britney Spears when Draco made his presence known.

"Wow Granger" Draco said loud enough for her to hear him. Hermione let out a scream as she dropped the plate she was carrying. Thankfully Draco was quick with his wand and caught the plate before it shattered on the ground. The two then looked up when they heard three sets of feet running down the stairs.

"What happened? What's going on?" Cayden said as he looked around for intruders with his wand out.

"Cay chill Malfoy just scared me that's all" she replied as she grabbed the plate out of the air and put it on the table. "Well now that you are all awake it's time for breakfast" Hermione said as she made her way back into the kitchen to turn off the music and to get a pitcher of milk to put on the table.

Once she returned the boys were all standing where she had left them, but Cayden and Skyler were glaring at Draco and he had a guilty look on his face. "Well come on now, it's getting cold" she said as she sat down at the head of the table.

Hermione and Cayden ate in silence until one of the other boys cleared their throat. They looked up to see the other Slytherins staring at them and their plates with a questioning look. "Just eat it" Hermione and Cayden said together, and it was like they were waiting for Cayden's approval to start eating. The boys started eating and Hermione just sat puzzled watching them. She soon gave up trying to figure them out and finished her breakfast.

"So Cay, Sky what are your plans for today?" Hermione asked making small talk at the awkwardly quiet table.

"Well Mina I kinda, purposely forgot to mention that these three are staying the summer with us" Cayden said as he started to slide out of his chair under the table.

There was then a knock on the door and Cayden visibly relaxed when Hermione went to go answer it.

Hermione walked back into the dining room, the boys not realizing the girl wrapped around her legs. Hermione then picked up her plate from the table and said nothing until Cayden asked her who was at the door. Then and only then did the little girl shoot up from the ground and threw herself at Cayden.

"Stell Bell" Cayden started while chuckling "we weren't gone that long… ok ok I need to breathe" he finished still laughing and the girl finally let go.

"Sorry I just missed you and Mina sooooo much" the girl said as she started helping Hermione clean up the dining room. Once she walked out of the room Skyler turned to Cayden and asked who she was.

"That my friend is our next door neighbor Stella. Her parents work with ours and she is generally here all summer when we come home." Cayden explained.

The boys all watched in awe as Hermione took Stella under her wing and was basically being a mother figure to the girl despite their six year difference.

The boys all got up from the table to go play some video games (Draco being the last one to tear his eyes away from Hermione and go up the stairs).

Meanwhile the girls finished cleaning the kitchen and Stella convinced Hermione to let Stella do her nails. Once her nails were dry Hermione told Stella they could make her special cupcakes (lemon honey cupcakes with rose petal preserves in the middle and buttercream frosting on top).

The boys eventually came back downstairs when they smelled Hermione and Stella's cupcakes in the oven.

"Stell Bell, what are you making" Cayden said as he picked her up and twirled her around. The other Slytherins looked at him as if he had grown another head (Cayden acted very different with them).

"Oh no you don't" Hermione said as she realized Cayden could get Stella to reveal their surprise cupcakes.

"Go back to whatever it was that you were doing until I call you down for dinner" Hermione said missing the look and nod exchanged between Cayden and Skyler. The two boys ran and tackled the girls (gently of course) and started to tickle them till they agreed to tell them what they were making.

Blaise and Draco just stood awkwardly watching the scene progress in front of them (both secretly wishing they could join in). Hermione caught a glimpse of them over Skyler's shoulder and stopped laughing. Skyler immediately noticed and asked her what was wrong. Instead of her answering him, he followed her gaze to see the two younger boys gazing at them with longing in their eyes.

Skyler got up and helped Hermione up and Cayden did the same with Stella. Hermione then retreated back to the kitchen to finish icing the cupcakes while the boys and Stella watched her go with confusion.

"What's up with her?" Cayden whispered to Skyler and Skyler whispered back what Hermione had seen in the younger boys. Cayden then left the dining room to go talk to Hermione while Skyler led the younger boys upstairs to get ready for dinner. Stella decided to set the table until Cayden and Hermione were done talking.

"Mina" Cayden said softly "Don't" was all Hermione replied

"You have got to have something to say" Cayden said as he wrapped her in an embrace.

"Cay you didn't see the looks on their faces. It was heartbreaking, like they had never had fun in their lives. And not like the fun you get from playing Quidditch but legitimate laugh till you pee your pants fun."

Cayden squeezed her tighter and replied "Well we'll just have to change that won't we?" He said with an air of amusement

"You can't be serious? I will never be able to joke around with them as I do with you and Sky. Sky never hurt me like they did" she said whispering the last sentence.

"Mina give them a chance, the only reason Sky never teased you was because he knew you were my sister. Please give them a chance for me" Cayden tried to reason with her

"Fine but if I feel threatened in any way they have to leave" Hermione replied

"Deal. Oh by the may when do you work next?" he asked as he let her go finish making dinner

"Tomorrow why?"

"Oh just wondering" he replied as he helped her take the food to the table.

They called the others down and began dinner. It was somewhat like breakfast had been but the other boys didn't feel the need to ask for permission to eat.

After dinner was cleaned up and cupcakes were eaten the teens and Stella sat down to watch a movie. Hermione and Cayden decided to play rock paper scissors to decide who picked. They ended up watching Disney's Beauty and the Beast (Hermione and Stella's favorite movie). Once the movie ended the boys complained about it all the way up the stairs and Hermione and Stella quietly giggled until they were in their rooms. The boys all went to sleep while Hermione and Stella stayed up catching up with each other until they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me forever to upload this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione woke up to the sound of pots and pans banging around in the kitchen. She bolted out of bed still wearing her pajamas and ran downstairs.<p>

"Cayden what in the hell do you think you are doing?" Hermione scolded once she saw him.

"Just trying to make some lunch… the guys and I were getting hungry" he replied with a down trodden expression on his face.

"wait lunch? What time is it?" "2:30" he replied.

"I'll make some lunch, what would you like?" she asked as she went to put on her apron.

"How about some tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches?" he responded as he tied her apron for her.

"Alright, but remember that I wont be able to make dinner tonight. I go into work at 7 are you boys going to be ok by yourselves?"

"I'm sure we can manage to entertain ourselves until you get back" Cayden said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"What are you up to?" Hermione asked but before Cayden could reply the other boys and Stella came walking into the kitchen

"Mina what's for lunch?" asked Skyler with an award winning smile

"you'll just have to wait and see" she said with a wink and kicked the boys out of the kitchen.

"Hermione?" Stella squeaked

"What is it Stella?" she responded while she was making the soup

"I was just wondering if you could help me with something…personal?"

"sure but can it wait till after lunch?"

"of course" Stella responded as she started to help make sandwiches.

The girls finished making lunch and called the boys to come eat. The awkwardness was slowly starting to ease off as the other Slytherins started to become comfortable. After lunch was finished the boys ran up to Cayden's room to finish putting their plans together for that night while the girls went the Hermione's room.

Once Stella shut the door behind her she started to ask Hermione for help again.

"What is it that you need help with?" Hermione asked as they were sitting on her bay window seat.

"well…" Stella started with a little color coming onto her cheeks "the first thing is I wanna learn how to put on makeup and do my hair, so I can be as pretty as you are, the second thing is that I need some help picking out cute new clothes and accessories, and the third thing is… well… you see there is this boy named Josh. I go to school with him and I really like him and I don't even think he knows I exist! And well I was hoping you could help me find a way to talk to him" Stella finished looking at her feet.

Hermione placed her hand under Stella's chin and gently made her look up. "Stella you are beautiful, don't let anyone tell you any different. And of course I will help you and I'll even do you one better, I'll call my friend Ginny, the fashionista I've been telling you about, and she can come help too. Sound good to you?"

Stella looked at Hermione with wide eyes and launched into her arms "thank you so much Mina. You are the best friend I have ever had!"

Hermione then decided to let Stella Help her to get ready for work. While Stella was picking out Hermione's clothes and shoes Hermione sent a quick owl to Ginny explaining everything and asking her to come spend the rest of the summer with them. Ginny replied that she would meet Hermione at the club and catch a ride home with her.

Hermione got to the club and the night was starting off really slow. Ginny finally got there at about 9 and immediately went to the dance floor. Hermione had been dancing to Blow by Ke$ha on the bar when she spotted a familiar blur of platinum blond hair. Hermione then motioned for Ginny to come to her as she hopped down from the bar.

"Whats up?" Ginny asked as she kept looking back to the hot guy she had been dancing with.

"They're here" Hermione said as she finally looked at who Ginny had been dancing with and gasped.

"who's here and whats with the gasp?"

"My brother and his friends and do you know who you are dancing with?" she half screamed the last part.

"No I don't know. Do you?"

"yes! That's Blaise Zabini… as in second hottest Slytherin badass and current resident at my house for the summer!"

"Oh shit! Why didn't you tell me he was so sexy!"

"Ginny snap out of it! What are we gonna do, they are here remember"

"Hermione Arabella Granger! We are still going to have our fun!" Ginny said and turned to go dance with Blaise again.

Hermione sighed as she turned back to the bar to take orders out. It was nearing midnight and Hermione was taking her last order to her last table. The table had specifically asked for her to deliver it and she had an idea about who's table it was.

She walked around the dance floor and was met with that familiar hair from earlier…'I knew it would be their table' she though as she continued to the table. She passed them their drinks and took their empty glasses, she was turning to leave when a voice stopped her.

"Hermione" she turned to see who called her knowing it wasnt her brother or sky since they always called her Mina.

"Yeah" she replied still not knowing whether it was Blaise or Draco that called her.

Blaise then began to speak "Do you mind if Draco and I stay here and catch a ride with you and Ginny? Our brothers want to leave but we don't."

"How did you know we were staying?" Hermione asked a little pissed off.

"Ginny accidently let it slip and she said that it was girl's night, but we really aren't ready to go back"

Hermione eyed the two Slytherins and finally spotted Ginny who had taken to hiding behind Skyler and Draco (them being the two tallest).

"you can come out Ginny, and I guess you can stay just don't make me regret this."

Once Hermione said this Ginny ran from behind the boys and hugged Hermione. After Ginny let go (once Hermione couldn't breathe anymore) Hermione walked back to the bar put her tray on the bar and clocked out. She then walked into the break room in the back of the club to change her clothes. She changed out of the leather pants and corset that Stella picked out into a black mini skirt and a black leather vest.

After she changed she ordered another round for the table and a couple drinks/shots for herself. She then danced through the dance floor after taking her shots. She was coming up on their table and she noticed that Cay and Sky had already left. She planed it to wear she walked up behind the boys and once Ginny saw her she put her finger to her lips telling Ginny not to say anything. Ginny smirked in return and turned back to the strangled conversation with the boys. Hermione walked up between the boys and looked at Ginny and half yelled over the music "Let's get this party started!" The boys jumped and turned to her with wide eyes as she and Ginny busted out laughing. Once they calmed down the girls headed to the dance floor leaving the guys to watch them as they went.

The girls were having the time of the lives while they were dancing. They had had many dance partners but the ones they really wanted to dance with (Ginny more so than Hermione) were still sitting back at the table. They were dancing for a few more songs when they felt rough callused hands that could only come from quidditch grab their hips. Ginny smiled as she ground her hips into Blaise's and Hermione just giggled as Draco put his hands cautiously on her very ticklish hips.

"It's about time you guys came out here" Ginny whispered into Blaise's ear.

"Yeah well someone lacks a little courage when it comes to being anywhere close to Gryffindor's princess" he said as he nodded towards Draco and Hermione.

Once Ginny looked over to them she couldn't help but laugh. Draco looked so out of place and uncomfortable while Hermione was trying to go easy on him, knowing that he wasn't very used to this type of dancing especially with her. Eventually the teens got thirsty and decided to take a break just as Draco was starting to get used to dancing with Hermione.

They walked back over to the table and signaled for a waitress to bring them more drinks. As they were waiting the group attempted to have small talk but it usually just ended in awkward silences. Eventually Hermione gave up on trying to include the boys in on their conversation and statured to talk to Ginny about their plans for Stella. This finally caught the guys' attention and decided to help out with Stella's problem with this Josh guy.

Once the four finished their drinks they decided it was time to head back to Hermione's house. Once they got there Cayden and Skyler had been waiting up to make sure everyone got home safe and then they went to bed. Draco and Blaise then thanked the girls for letting them stay and for dancing with them, then bid them goodnight.

Hermione and Ginny then went to her room and they began to gossip about what happened at the club between Ginny and Blaise. They eventually talked themselves to sleep, only to be woken up early the next morning by a very excited Stella.

"Mina! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" exclaimed a very excited Stella who was currently jumping in between the girls sleeping on the bed.

"Alright already" Hermione said as she rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom to shower.

After Hermione was dressed she and Stella went downstairs to make breakfast while Ginny showered and got ready. Hermione put on her apron and her iPhone in the dock. She decided to jam out to a remake of Whitney Houston's song how will I know. Hermione had just finished flipping the last strawberry banana pancake in the pan as she was singing along with the song when Cayden and Skyler came down for breakfast followed shortly by Ginny. Stella was giggling and laughing as Hermione sang the last of the song in the now clean spoon and the other three joined in with the laughing and applauded her when she was done. She blushed as she mock bowed and thanked her audience, and told them breakfast was served. Once they finished breakfast the girls decided to go wake up the two sleeping Slytherins and get started on their "project".

The girls quietly snuck into the room that the boys were staying in and got into position. Stella was crouched on the foot-board ready to jump on the bed when given the signal, Ginny was right beside Blaise's ear ready to start screaming, and Hermione was by Draco's head armed with a pot and a spoon ready to start banging them on the count of three. They focused their attention on Hermione as she mouthed 'one…two…three' as soon as she mouthed three all hell broke loose and the two boys were shouting along with all the noise. They quickly decided that their best decision would be to roll off the side of the bed, forgetting that it was a decent drop onto hard wood floors. The two boys hit the ground with a loud thud and two different groans. The girls couldn't help but laugh at the boys' reactions and then ran out of the room to hide in Hermione's room. They waited and waited but the boys never came, so the girls decided to creep back down to the kitchen. When they got there the four Slytherins were sitting there quietly, two eating breakfast and the other two reading the morning's paper and drinking coffee. The girls found this a little strange and instead of sitting down at the table they went into the kitchen and started to clean up the dishes they used. They were all whispering very quietly when someone cleared their throat behind them. The girls jumped in fright and let out a small squeal but calmed down when they realized it was only Draco and Blaise. The teens then began to plan out what they were going to do for Stella (mainly Hermione and Ginny talked while the others stared off into space). An hour later their plans were put into action. Ginny and Hermione took Stella to the local hair salon to get her hair highlighted, colored and cut. Stella's plain Jane waist length brown hair went to a dark blonde/light brown with honey and platinum colored highlights and the length was to her shoulder blades. While they were at the salon Hermione and Ginny decided to get their hair done too, Hermione lightened her chestnut brown hair and put in honey and strawberry blonde highlights, and Ginny got her hair trimmed and layered around her face and added a few dark violet peek-a-boos to her auburn colored hair. Next the girls decided to go get their nails done. After their relaxing mani/pedi they decided to get down to business and start shopping. They spent 5hrs looking for the right wardrobe for Stella, and by the end of the day the guys were tired of carrying all the bags the three girls had accumulated. The group decided to drop the bags off at the house and change for dinner, since they decided to eat out and Hermione didn't feel like cooking. They searched the house for Cayden and Skyler but they were nowhere to be found, Blaise was searching the kitchen/dining room when he found a note…

_We are going out for dinner; see you when we get back_

"Well that solves that problem" he said to Ginny who had just walked in the dining room

"alright lets go then" she said as she read the note. Blaise offered her his arm and she took it hesitantly.

"I won't bite you know"

"Sorry it's just that I've never seen this side of you before" she said as they walked into the living room.

Stella was already waiting for them, "Where are Hermione and Draco?" they all asked at the same time

The three waited and waited and then they started to hear giggles coming from upstairs. The giggles were then followed by a breathless but joyful "stop it". After hearing that the three all looked at each other with curious expressions on their faces, then all of a sudden the giggles stopped and the scolding started. The three in the living room couldn't hear what was being said but they knew it wasn't good. A few minutes later Hermione and Draco came down the stairs and the group left without saying a word.

While they were walking to the restaurant Blaise and Draco ended up and the back of the group walking side by side

"Drake what happened up there"

"nothing just forget about it" Draco replied a little put out and disappointed.

"give it some time, she isn't going to fall for your charms like every other girl. If you really want this to happen you have to stick with it" Blaise said trying to comfort his best friend.

Meanwhile at the front of the group Hermione and Ginny were walking side by side with Stella not too far behind them.

"Mina what happened?"

"I don't know Gin, I needed help zipping up my dress and you two (talking about Ginny and Stella) were already downstairs, and he was the only one upstairs, so I asked him to zip me up. When he did he started to tickle me and once he zipped my dress he stopped and started to act like the Malfoy we all know and love." Hermione finished with a sad smile

"oh love, I'm sorry" Ginny said as she grabbed Hermione's hand and walked the rest of the way in silence. But little did they know that a devious little girl was coming up with a plan to get the two pairs together, and so far her plan was working.

When they got to the restaurant the host immediately sat them and in a very secluded spot up on the veranda. He pulled out Stella's chair leaving Blaise to pull out Ginny's and Draco to pull out Hermione's. The girls said small thankyous and the boys took their respective seats, Draco was on Hermione's right and Stella's left and Blaise was on Ginny's left and Stella's right. Dinner started off really strained but half way through the main course Stella decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Draco doesn't Hermione look lovely tonight?" she asked him

Draco was a little shocked to hear that come out of her mouth but answered her none the less.

"yes she does look very lovely tonight" he replied without even looking straight at Hermione.

Hermione wasn't going to say anything until she caught the icy cold glare from Stella

"Thank you Draco" was all she said and Stella decided to move onto Blaise and Ginny.

After Stella's meddling Ginny and Blaise were holding the conversation at the table along with Stella, Hermione and Draco only added to the conversation when they were asked and they never said a word to each other. By the end of dessert Stella, Blaise, and Ginny could feel the tension going on between Hermione and Draco.

The group left shortly after that and started the walk back to Hermione's house. This time Stella lead the group with Ginny and Blaise (who were walking arm in arm) closely behind her, while Hermione and Draco were slowly lagging but not walking side by side (far from it actually). The group was walking by a small park when Hermione decided to take a detour. Draco was the only one to see this and he decided to follow her. She walked over to the swing set and started to swing as she looked up into the star-filled sky. Hermione knew Draco was standing there watching her and she told him he could join her if he wanted to. He walked over to the swing next to her and sat down. They set in silence for what seemed like hours when Hermione finally decided to say something.

"Why did you follow me out here?"

Draco looked at her unsure how to answer "I don't know, I just felt like I needed to"

She just nodded and sighed

They sat there for a few more minutes when they heard something behind the trees off to their left. The sound sounded like footsteps.

Draco turned to Hermione and said calmly "Hermione it's getting late I think we should be getting back now" he then stood up.

Since she had still been swinging she couldn't get up as fast as he did and she didn't want to jump because of the heels she was wearing.

The footsteps were getting closer and Hermione started to get scared. Draco noticed this.

"Hermione jump I'll catch you…trust me"

She made a quick choice and leapt out of the swing and into his awaiting arms. Instead of putting her down he threw her over his shoulder and ran back to Hermione's house carrying her the entire way.

Once they reached the front door Draco put Hermione down and they stood there awkwardly waiting for the other to say something. Hermione decided to break the silence first.

"I guess now we know why you felt the need to follow me" she said looking at the ground.

Draco didn't know how to respond but said the only thing he could think of "thank you for trusting me"

Hermione looked up at him when he said that. She did what she felt she needed to do so she hugged him and much to her surprise he hugged her back. They jumped apart when the porch light came on, then Cayden stepped outside the door.

"Oh! There you are, I was just coming to get you" he said when he saw Hermione and Draco standing on the porch.

The three walked back into the house. Cayden told Hermione that the girls were in her room and she left the boys to talk.

"You better not hurt her" Cayden started but Draco interrupted him

"It's not what you think" he started then he told Cayden what had happened at the park

"Drake it could have been just some rebellious kid, there is no need to a hero now" Cayden said after Draco finished.

"Cay you don't get it I can tell it was a deatheater. I felt him there, I know it was Lucius"

"Ok I believe you, let's not tell the girls. Come on we have to tell Blaise and Sky, don't worry you're safe here"

Meanwhile upstairs the girls were gossiping and Stella had recruited Ginny into helping her with the plan to get Hermione and Draco together (without Hermione's knowledge of course). When Hermione walked in she acted like nothing happened and didn't want to tell them about what happened at the park, at least not yet.

"So how was the park?" Stella asked, being used to Hermione's disappearing to the park at all hours of the night.

"It was ok the stars were really bright and the moon was full"

"And what else…what about the company?" Ginny asked getting anxious

"It was ok. We didn't talk so it was like I was there all by myself, just how I like it" Hermione said as she sat down in between the girls on the bed.

"Oh then why do you smell like him" Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear when Stella wasn't paying attention

Hermione just weakly smiled at her, and Ginny shot her a look that meant you are telling me later.

The girls decided to watch a movie until they fell asleep. Stella fell asleep first and Ginny took the opportunity to ask Hermione what had happened. Hermione told her the entire story and at the end Ginny replied the same way Cayden did.

"Hermione it could have been anyone"

"but that's the ting Ginny I know it wasn't a muggle, it was a deatheater I just know it"

"If you're sure about this then maybe we should talk to Dumbledore, I don't think that Harry and Ron need to know about this."

I agree, we'll talk to Cayden about this in the morning, there is no doubt in my mind that Draco told him what happened" Hermione said and they drifted off to sleep as the movie was ending.

Once Cayden was sure Hermione was in her room with the girls for the night he and Draco had a talk with Skyler and Blaise. They decided that Dumbledore needed to know about this and he needed to know soon. Blaise had started to panic a little at the mention of Lucius and he was quickly put at ease by Cayden and Skyler.

"Blaise" Skyler said "You and Draco are safe here. If you weren't then Dumbledore would have chosen a different place for you to go into hiding. Voldemort can't get you here. Dad can't trace you here. If you don't believe me then how do you think he hasn't gotten me yet or Cayden for that matter. Why do you think that he hasn't figured out that Cayden and Hermione are related? It's all because they are here under the protection of the order and of Dumbledore himself." He ranted on but was soon made quiet by Cayden who hit him to make him shut up.

"Cay dude I am so sorry" Skyler said when he realized he had said too much.

"Well now that you basically told them, this is a safe house. Hermione and I have lived here our entire lives and so has Stella. Hermione doesn't know but Stella is our younger sister but neither of them know who our parents are, I do. It doesn't matter who they were all that matters now it that they are dead. We were raised here by Dumbledore's great granddaughter and her husband. So yes you are safe here, the only people that know of this house are the ones that are in it, and of course Dumbledore and his great granddaughter and her husband."

After Cayden explained that the boys felt a lot safer and a lot less confused on how Hermione was related to Cayden (the whole blood status thing).

Cayden then grabbed some parchment and a quill and wrote a note to Dumbledore explaining what had happened at the park and that the guys now knew that they were at a safe house. He then sent the letter and ushered the guys to go to bed. He could already tell that tomorrow was going to be a long day for everyone…especially Hermione and Stella.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came bright and early for the guys they had received a reply back from Dumbledore saying that he would stop by the house at noon. They decided to get up and go downstairs once they smelled breakfast being cooked. Once downstairs they noticed that only Hermione was up and it looked as if she didn't sleep at all.

"Mina…you ok?" asked Cayden.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind" she replied as she continued making pancakes.

"You guys go watch a movie or something, breakfast won't be ready for a while" Hermione said after a long silence with only the sound of pancakes frying in the background.

The boys shrugged and left Hermione to her cooking except for Blaise and Draco.

"Hermione…" Blaise said hesitantly.

Hermione looked at the two men standing behind the bar to her right. She watched them fidget like they were nervous about something. She was just about to say something when Blaise spoke up again.

"Hermione I am so sorry for the way that I have treated you in the past, please forgive me" he said with such sorrow in his voice.

"You're forgiven Blaise" she said. Immediately after she heard him release a sigh of relief as he turned to join his and her brothers in the living room.

She looked up to see Draco still standing there watching her. She continued cooking waiting for him to say something after about ten minutes of watching Hermione in the silence he swallowed his pride.

"Hermione…can we talk?" Draco asked hesitantly

"Can it wait until after breakfast?" she asked sensing that he didn't want anyone to overhear them.

"Yeah that's fine" he said tension still in his voice. Instead of leaving like Blaise said he continued to watch her.

He was captivated by the way she made the simple task of making breakfast look so elegant and delicate. But to Hermione is observant eyes made her nervous and uncomfortable. It was to the point where Hermione couldn't take his eyes anymore so she stopped cooking turned to him.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch me are would you like to help me?" she said with a slight smirk on her face.

Instead of answering, he stood up from the chair he had sat in and walked over to her and started to fry the bacon she had just sat out to cook. Hermione was impressed; she didn't know that Draco could cook. Draco noticed the look on her face and turned to her.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to help? I know I'm good looking but you have all the time in the world to stare, so let's finish breakfast" he said with a genuine smile and a wink.

Hermione started blushing and went back to fixing the eggs for breakfast. As she continued cooking she felt less embarrassed and started to chat with him.

"I didn't know you could cook" Hermione said shooting him a side glance.

"My mom taught me how before she died"

"Oh Draco I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok, you didn't know" he said cutting her off with sadness in his voice.

Hermione felt really bad about bringing up memories, as they finished making breakfast she noticed that he was sniffling. She turned to look at him as a single tear fell from his eye.

"Draco" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. At first he stiffened then he eventually relaxed in her arms and wrapped his around her tightly.

They stayed there for a few more minutes wrapped in each other's embrace until Stella walked in with a small smile on her face. She cleared her throat and the two teens jumped apart and started blushing.

"Well breakfast is ready, Stella will you tell everyone it's time to eat" Hermione said as she carried the food to the kitchen table.

Draco followed her lead and brought over the milk and juice and set them on the table.

"Hermione, can we have that talk now?" Draco asked

"Yeah grab a plate. We can go outside on the back porch" Hermione replied quickly before everyone came in for breakfast.

Draco realized what she was doing and hurried along with her out the back door as they heard footsteps approaching. Once outside they settled into the chairs around the table on the porch, and ate their breakfast in silence. Once they were finished Draco didn't know where to begin so he started playing with his napkin. Hermione saw this and tried to help him out a bit.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hermione pushed him.

"I..I…I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for all the shit I put you through and I hope that you can find it somewhere in the big heart of yours to forgive me" he said never looking up from his plate.

"Draco I have already forgave you" she said

He then snapped his head up to look into her honey eyes, "Really?" he asked in disbelief

"Yes really" she said with a smile

"Thank you" he whispered and looked back down at his plate.

"Draco are you ok?" Hermione asked with a twinge of worry in her voice.

"I don't know"

"Do you wanna talk to me about it?" Hermione asked sincerely wanting to help him out.

Draco was about to say something when Cayden walked out onto the porch.

"There you two are, we've been looking everywhere for you" Cayden said.

"Well you found us" Draco said as he got up from the table and walked into the house carrying his and Hermione's dishes.

"What's his problem?" Cayden asked once the door shut behind Draco

"I was just about to find out" Hermione said moodily

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Cayden asked not liking the attitude from his friend and sister.

"Sorry, I just… I don't know I feel him reaching out to me yet every time he gets close enough to tell me what's going on something or someone interrupts us "

"Maybe the fates are trying to tell you something, considering he doesn't get close to anyone let alone the girl he has _despised_ since he was eleven" Cayden said with emphasis on the word despised.

"He apologized" was all she said before getting up and walking into the house.

Cayden was floored; Draco Malfoy didn't apologize to anyone for anything. Something was going on and he wanted to get to the bottom of it, without being a pest of course.

By the time Cayden had gotten inside and rounded everyone up it was a quarter till noon, and to say everyone was anxious would've been an understatement.

After 15 grueling minutes the fireplace lit up and Dumbledore stepped out.

"Good afternoon students" she said cheerily noticing that they were waiting for him.

"Afternoon professor" Hermione said as the others nodded in agreement.

The group moved from the room with the fire place into the family room. The room held a sofa, two loveseats and a wing-backed chair with a glass coffee table in the middle. Dumbledore chose to sit in the chair, Cayden and Skyler sat on one of the loveseats, Blaise and Ginny sat on the other, leaving Draco Hermione and Stella to sit on the sofa. Things were pretty awkward until everyone was situated in his or her seat, and after they all stopped moving Dumbledore began to speak.

"Cayden, Hermione, and Stella I am sorry for this intrusion of your privacy but I hope you don't mind that I added some extra security to the house. I have confirmed what was written in your letters, there are deatheaters lurking about and Draco's father was one of them. I would first like to ask how you knew it was your father Draco?" Dumbledore asked as everyone then turned to look at Draco.

Draco glanced at Hermione who was sitting beside him and said "Malfoy's have a charm like enchantment placed on them at birth. It lets us be able to find one another through scent if the need ever arises. The plus side of the charm is if the person doesn't want to be found then they can psychologically turn the charm off. The downside however is that the charm has to be turned off in order for it to stay off. For instance I turned mine off last summer but father still had his on, I could smell it on him." He finished looking down in embarrassment.

"Son there is no need to be embarrassed" said Dumbledore before addressing the group again. "I have also been informed of the reason why they are here. It seems that two very powerful deatheaters have resurfaced after being pronounced dead over 13 years ago."

Cayden felt his eyes widen and his body go rigid. He looked at Dumbledore and all he got was a small nod that wasn't noticed by any other occupants. Cayden then stood up and excused himself claiming to need a drink of water and that Dumbledore should continue.

Dumbledore's crestfallen expression had them all worried but they didn't have to worry about what was affecting the headmaster for long.

He turned to the sofa where Hermione and Stella sat side-by-side. "Girls I'm sorry that I have kept you both in the dark for so long about this, but the deatheaters that are back from the dead are your parents. Meaning that you two are sisters and of course Cayden is your brother." He paused waiting for any kind of reaction (which he got).

"you mean to tell me you lied to me after all these years" Hermione said deadly clam with a voice laced with venom.

She then quickly got up and ran out of the room. The only one that dared to follow her was Draco.

Draco found her sitting outside by the pool, with her feet in the water. As he approached her he noticed that tears were falling down from her eyes.

"Hermione" he whispered as he came closer to her.

Hermione's head snapped up to him when he spoke.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked as she tried to hide her tears from him.

"I came to see if you were ok" he said crouching down beside her and taking her hands away from her tearstained face.

"I'm fine" she mumbled as a single tear drop fell from her right eye, hoping that he didn't see it.

But of course he did see the tear. He slowly reached up and wiped the tear from her cheek. She then turned to hide her face from him as more tears started to fall. He gently took her by the chin and turned her to face him.

"You don't have to hide from me" he told her softly.

After he said that Hermione broke down into sobs. Draco quickly gathered her up in his arms and held her tightly in his strong arms. They sat like that until Hermione's tears subsided. Draco loosened the hold he had on her but didn't let go completely.

"Thank you" Hermione told him as she relaxed into his embrace.

"Any time" he replied. "Do you wanna tell me what got you so upset?"

"I just- I…I don't really know. It's like I've been lied to all my life and now the truth is finally coming out and it's just really overwhelming. I have always wanted a sister and now I find out that I've had one this whole time. And I don't like the feeling of not knowing what's going on especially when it's about my own life." She replied exasperated.

After a few more minutes of a comfortable silence Draco finally convinced Hermione to go back inside and listed to what Dumbledore had to say.

Once the pair walked back inside all who were left in the living room were Dumbledore, Cayden, and Stella. Hermione and Draco made their way to the now vacant loveseat positioned beside the one Cayden and Stella was sitting on and across from Dumbledore's chair.

"I see that we are all ok, now if I could continue" he looked at Hermione and Draco and once he received a nod from both of them he continued "the four of you are going to need to stick together. These are dark times that are approaching and you four are very powerful in your own ways. I need you four as well as Ginny, Skyler, and Blaise to stay together, never leave without someone with you. I would actually prefer if you moved back into the castle for the rest of the summer. The order and I can protect you better there as opposed to bringing members here and raising the neighbor's suspicions."

"But Professor" Hermione protested "What about my job?"

"Hermione what is more important you job or your safety?" Dumbledore asked back sending her a knowing glance.

"Fine" she grumbled and sat back against the loveseat with her arms crossed in a defeated position.

"Now back to what I was saying, I would like for all of you to move back into the castle tomorrow morning. The others are already packing everything that you will need. The house elves will come by later this evening to bring your things to the castle. Once you arrive tomorrow come to my office and we will further discuss what to do about your parents and where everyone will stay. I must bid you adieu for it is getting closer to dinner and I have to meet with the order" he finished as he stood from the chair and flooed from the house.

"Well then now that that is settled what would everyone like for dinner?" Hermione said a little downtrodden.

The group told her what they wanted and she walked out of the living room. Cayden then turned to Draco and told him everything he and Hermione had missed (including who their parents were). The three in the living room were soon joined by the three that were sent to pack all the trunks. Ginny immediately noticed that Hermione wasn't there and started to ask how she was taking all the news. About ten minutes after the six had been talking in the living room Hermione had called them into the dining room for dinner.

Dinner was a silent affair, everyone kept to themselves each lost in his or her own thoughts about how the rest of the summer was going to play out. Hermione was the first one done with her dinner; she left the room feeling everyone's eyes on her as she walked out. Draco, Ginny and Cayden all stood up at the same time, Cayden looked at them and said that he would go talk to her and for them to finish eating.

Cayden walked out of the room and found Hermione sitting on her bed.

"Mina, is everything ok?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"I don't know Cay, I just feel like everything has gone wrong this summer. This was supposed to be the best summer ever considering it's the last one we will spend together."

"Oh Mina, is that what all this is about? Me graduating and you not seeing me anymore… well let me tell you, you are the most amazing person and the fact that you are my sister is never gonna keep me from seeing you" he said reassuring her and pulling her in for a hug.

"Cay why is it that every time I'm upset you are somewhere right around the corner?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Because I know you… I do want you to know that I almost had to fight to be the one to come find you" he said with a wink.

"Who? Draco?" she asked

"Him and Ginny. Mina there is no doubt in my mind that you are loved and have many friends that care for you deeply. Now let's go spend our last night here at the club. Get ready I'll tell the others and send up Ginny" he said as he walked out of her bedroom and back to the dining room where everyone was waiting.

A few minutes later Hermione's bedroom door opened up again and Ginny walked in. Ginny could already tell that Hermione was in a better mood than she had been in since Dumbledore arrived (her biggest clue was the music Hermione was currently dancing to).

"Hermione!" Ginny said loudly to get her attention.

Hermione shrieked and then started laughing when she saw who had called her.

"Ginny you scared me! Come on we have to get ready" Hermione said with a smile on her face.

The girls started to get ready and dance around the room. The music was loud and the bass was worth dancing to. They decided to split Hermione's bedroom into a sitting room and a dressing room. Once the guys were ready they saw that Hermione's door was open and went in to her room to wait for the girls to be ready. The guys were sitting there listening to the music when a half dressed Hermione (she had on her skirt and a bra) came running through the sitting room. She saw all the boys staring at her and grabbed her brother and exclaimed 'there you are' and dragged him behind the makeshift wall with her. Thinking something was wrong Cayden as well as the other boys started to panic slightly until they heard the giggles coming from behind the curtain. It turns out that the zipper on the dress Hermione wanted to wear was broken and she needed help buckling her heels (Ginny was getting ready in the bathroom and couldn't help, plus Cayden was seventeen and could do magic outside of school). Once Hermione ushered Cayden out from behind the makeshift wall her one of her favorite songs came on while she was doing her makeup and hair. Hermione and Ginny were dancing and putting the finishing touches on their look when Cayden came to tell them that the boys were going to leave without them if they didn't hurry. The girls decided to dance their way to Hermione's door and grab the boys on the way out.

Once the group finally arrived to the club they got a table and drinks. Hermione and Ginny then went into the middle of the dance floor; they refused all the offers they got from other guys, secretly hoping that the two that were watching them from the table would come join. The girls finally got their wish as Blaise and Draco made their way over to the girls. Blaise grabbed Ginny by the hips and pulled her closer to him and whispered into her ear, telling her to look at how jealous Draco was (he is in on the plan to set up Draco and Hermione). The pair watched as Draco came up behind Hermione, they saw him growl something in her ear as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist possessively. Ginny also noticed that whatever Draco said made Hermione blush. Ginny couldn't wait to find out what Draco had said, so she pulled Hermione's upper body to her so she could whisper in her ear and keep dancing.

"What did he say to make you blush that much" Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear

"He said that if that's how I dance with you he can't wait to see how I Dance with him, and something about how he is extremely jealous that you were the one I dragged onto the dance floor and not him"

Ginny pulled away from Hermione laughing as they both gave their boys their full attention again. Ginny also told Blaise what Hermione had said and he smirked towards Hermione and Draco. After the song was over the four joined Cayden and Skyler back at the table. Cayden had told Hermione's manager that they were moving and that tonight was their last night in town, so Hermione's manager made her way to their table to ask Hermione to do a special goodbye performance and Hermione of course agreed.

The teens got home around 4 the next morning, and decided to crash in Hermione's bedroom since it was big enough and closer than the other rooms.

Dumbledore couldn't help but laugh when he walked into Hermione's room and found Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Blaise all laying Hermione's be asleep (the girls in the middle) and Cayden and Skyler were sprawled out over the two couches that were in Hermione's sitting area. Dumbledore knew that they didn't have long so he left questioning them until they got back to the castle, but first they needed to pick Stella up from the Order's Headquarters.


	5. Chapter 5

As the group flooed to Headquarters a storm was raging outside matching the attitudes of the occupants. Hermione and Ginny jumped as a loud clap of thunder shook through the house. As the group walked into the kitchen loud angry footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, the girls braced themselves for the worst while the teen boys had no idea what was about to happen. Moments later Harry, Ron, and a very angry Mrs. Weasley came walking in to the kitchen. The boys didn't seem to notice the group seated at the table with Dumbledore.

"There you are. If anyone can talk some sense into these boys it would be you three" Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione, Ginny, and Dumbledore.

"What's wrong Molly?" Dumbledore asked her seeing her distress.

"Those two want to go hunt for the remaining horcruxes instead of returning to Hogwarts"

Hermione and Ginny shared a look of shock while Dumbledore proceeded to talk to Molly.

"I do believe that that would be a good idea" he said making Molly even angrier.

"But Albus they are just boys, cant this wait another two years until they have completed their schooling?" Molly asked desperate for him to agree with her.

"Molly you know as well as I do that if they wait that long then there is no telling how much more destruction and chaos Voldemort will have caused"

"Albus promise me that they will be safe and that they will have some sort of way to contact us on a regular basis" Molly said knowing that she had lost the argument.

"We have been preparing for this all summer. Do not fear we have scheduled meeting times at the safe house already planned. Molly they will be taken care of" Dumbledore reassured her.

Once things had seemed to calm down Harry and Ron finally realized just who was sitting at the table.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron screamed as he pulled Ginny away from her spot at the table (between Blaise and Skyler).

"Mr. Weasley I advise you to calm down and unhand your sister for we are all her on official business and we do not have any more spare time" Dumbledore said saving the guys from having to tell anyone what they were doing before they were ready to.

Ron backed away from Ginny mumbled sorry and stomped out of the kitchen still pissed that his arch rival was sitting at the table in the Order's headquarters along with said rival's friends. Harry decided to follow Ron out of the kitchen, he was more curious than anything. He knew that Cayden was Hermione's brother, Ron didn't, but what he didn't understand was what the other Slytherins were doing there along with Ginny, who looked pretty comfortable in her seat between the boys.

Once Stella assumed that the coast was clear she made her way from Hermione and Ginny's old room into the kitchen where she knew everyone was waiting. As she approached the group they noticed her and got ready for their journey to Hogwarts.

The group flooed into Dumbledore's office where Snape and McGonagall were there waiting for them. The professors didn't waste any time and quickly got down to business. The group discussed everything from who Hermione, Cayden, and Stella's parents are to what they were going to be doing while they were staying at Hogwarts. The group stayed in the office for hours, they decided to head to dinner in the Great Hall. Throughout dinner all the teens and Stella were quite while the adults shared a hushed conversation.

Minutes later the hall was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The professors surveyed their protégés and the students kept their heads down answering questions only when asked. The doors to the great hall opened and everyone's head snapped towards the door to see who the intruder was. Seeing as it was just Professor Snape everyone finished their lunch.

Dumbledore lead the teens to their impromptu housing aka the room of requirement. He left them to get settles with a few parting warnings about the danger they are in and that there are charms on the girls dorm door so the guys can't enter, which in turn made the teens laugh.

Once they all entered their new quarters and looked around at all the rooms inside (three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a game room/multi-purpose room, common room, kitchen, dining room, and an outdoor patio), the girls met Cayden and Skyler in the common room.

"Can we talk about all this now?" Hermione asked once they settled into the chairs and couches.

"What do you want to know Mina?" Cayden asked

"Who?"

"You have to promise you won't leave like you did, it's dangerous out there and I can't lose you"

"Pinky promise" Hermione said sticking out her pinky for Cayden to shake with his.

"Our parents are the Couronne's…"

"Please don't tell me that" Hermione said as she stood from her seat and started pacing behind the couch she had been sitting on.

"Mina its okay, they cannot get to us or Stella. I will make sure of that."

"How can you be so sure? These monsters have been the leaders of every attack that Voldemort has made and yet no one has been able to capture them!" she said as violent tears ran down her cheeks and as her rant ender she sank down to her knees body wracked with silent sobs.

Cayden got up and kneeled beside her, hugging her tightly to him. "We will get through this together. All of us… you, me, Stella, Skyler, Ginny, the two dunderheads upstairs (a small noise of protest was heard from the stairs), and even those two friends of yours that can't stay out of trouble" he finished after a small laugh from Hermione.

"Now let's get up and get cleaned up for the rest of the day" Cayden said pulling her to her feet.

Hermione and the girls went into their room to wash up, change, and of course gossip.

"Oh Mina, I think Drake likes you" said Stella

"Oh hush your mouth and when did you start calling him Drake?"

"I don't know Mina you should've seen the look on his face she he saw you crying earlier" Ginny added on.

"Not you too! What is this gang up on Hermione day?"

"No but you really should give him a chance, he is trying you know" countered Ginny

"Come on Mina I know you and I've seen the way he acts towards you now compared to when you all got here" argued Stella

"Alright Alright I'll give him a chance but I think you two are wrong" Hermione said as she went to pick out some clothes to wear for the rest of the day.

"WAIT" Ginny yelled as Hermione was opening the closet door "Can I pick out your clothes and do your hair and makeup?" she asked

"I guess what else is there to do today" Hermione said reluctantly as Ginny covered anything that emitted a reflection so Hermione couldn't see herself until she was done.

Three hours later the girls finally emerged from their room (Ginny and Hermione had done Stella's hair and makeup and picked out her clothes, and Hermione and Stella did the same for Ginny). The three girls came into the common room laughing and poking fun at each other.

The guys noticed them immediately once they stepped out of the room. They stopped their very secretive conversation revolving around one of the 'goddesses' that just made their way into the room. The older guys were stealthily nudging the younger guys trying to get them to make a move. When neither of them moved Cayden got up and kissed Hermione on the cheek, nodded to Ginny, then picked Stella up and twirled her around. Once he placed Stella back on the ground they said goodbye and went to talk to Dumbledore about something.

Skyler got up next and placed a kiss on Ginny's cheek and whispered something in her ear (no one else in the room noticed), then turned to Hermione and spun her around as Cayden did Stella. Before he placed her fully on the ground he started to tickle her, making her laugh and her laughter echo throughout the common room making everyone else smile. He then left the common room claiming to have to help one of the professors with something.

The two remaining boys made no move to get up or say anything; they sat there with a look of awe on their faces. Hermione and Ginny turned to each other and shrugged. They then told the boys they were going to explore the game room some more if they needed them for anything.

A few hours later the girls heard the door to the game room open and Cayden stuck his head in.

"Dumbledore wants us all to eat dinner in the great hall tonight, in about (checks watch) twenty minutes" he left once he heard their acknowledgement.

The girls met the rest of the group in the great hall twenty minutes later. The only two seats at their table just happened to be between Blaise and Draco. Ginny pushed Hermione to sit beside Draco, it also didn't help that Ginny ran to the seat beside Blaise once she saw Hermione contemplating taking the seat. Everyone at the table let out a small giggle or chuckle except for Draco and Hermione.

"I don't bite you know" Draco whispered to Hermione"

"It's not your bite that I'm worried about" she said back with a slight smile on her face.

He smiled back and continued the conversation he had been having with Cayden who was seated on his other side.

About halfway through dinner Draco leaned over slightly and nudged Hermione slightly.

"Will you go on a walk with me after dinner?" he whispered to her after she nodded slightly in agreement they turned back to their previous conversations with smiles on their faces.

Dinner passes slowly for Draco and Hermione but it eventually ended both making excuses to help different Professors and sending the rest of their friends on their way.

Once Hermione and Draco were the only ones left in the hall he turned to her and offered his arm for her to take.

"I know I've said this before but I want you to know that I truly am sorry for all the things I've done and said to you in the past" He said as he led them out to the grounds.

"I believe you and I have already forgiven you" she said sneaking a look u at his face

He smiled down at her when he saw it, he loosened his arm and took her hand in his and continued walking towards the lake. He gently laces his fingers with hers and smirked at her as he saw a shiver run down her spine.

"Are you cold?" he asked smirk evident in his voice

"What would you do if I was?" she said with her own smirk

"This he said as they stopped in front of the lake and pulled her slim body up against his well-toned one and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Back in their common room the small group of teens and Stella shouted and jumped around in excitement. They had been spying on Hermione and Draco from their window thanks to one of Fred and George's new telescope type product.

At the lake: Hermione pulled back a little bit to catch her breath, she shivered again and Draco wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his embrace as they stood there talking about nothing. Once they noticed it was nearing their curfew Draco loosened his arms and looked directly into her amber colored eyes.

"Hermione I really like the person that I have been given the chance to get to know while at your home, and I hope to get to know you more while we are here. So can we put all this awkwardness aside and will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" he asked

Hermione looked up at him with a smile on her face and agreed. They shared one last kiss before they walked back to their common room hand in hand.

By the time they got back to the common room everyone had vacated the room. Draco walked Hermione to her door and placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered goodnight. She then placed a small kiss on his lips and whispered sleep tight as she opened her door and then closed it behind her.

She walked over to the big king size bed she and Ginny decided to share, Ginny sat up when Hermione closed the door and cast a silencing spell so Draco wouldn't hear. Ginny and Stella ran up to her both squealing in excitement and two very loud 'I told you so's. The girls stayed up talking about Hermione and Draco's new relationship and the one still to come.

Meanwhile in Draco and Blaise's room Cayden and Skyler were also in there waiting for Draco when he got back. The guys greeted Draco with congratulatory pats on the back and the obvious threats of death if he hurt Hermione in any way. The guys decided to celebrate this landmark in Draco's life by drinking a few shots of firewhisky and telling Blaise that now it was his turn to make his move.

The group all fell asleep around two that morning oblivious to the attack that was happening on the safe house that they had just vacated.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! Its my favorite holiday :) enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The groups of teens were woken up early the next morning (like 4 in the morning) by Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape blasting the door to their common room open. McGonagall went to get the girls while Snape retrieved the boys, Dumbledore got the common room ready for the arrival of the order members that would by flooding the fire place in any minute.<p>

The teens and their appropriate professors were walking down the stairs after getting dressed and being briefed on what was going on when the fire place lit up green from the last of the order members flooing into the room. The adults who had been whispering quietly all stopped and looked up to watch them descend the stairs.

As the teens stepped off from the stair case something happened, as Cayden and Skyler stepped off the stair case together a blue glow surrounded them. The order and the professors looked on with awe as the rest started to step off the stair case and glow different colors (Blaise and Ginny glowed silver, Draco and Hermione glowed Gold, and Stella glowed pink). Unaware that they were giving off colored lights, the teens sat down in the middle of the common room (that's where the only open seats were) and the meeting started.

"Well I guess we were correct in guessing that it has started" said Dumbledore, earning confused looks from the teens.

"I am sorry to inform you" he continued speaking directly at the teens "but the house that you were previously staying at was raided by death eaters. (gasps were heard around the room) Do not worry we left no trace of where we have gone from there, you are safe here, but do not go looking for trouble." He finished while eyeing each of the teens with a hard look.

"Professor?" Hermione asked

"Yes dear" Dumbledore responded

"What do you mean it's started? Do you mean the war, because Harry and Ron are nowhere close to finishing their mission" Hermione said quietly

"The war itself has not started but Voldemort has started to gather more and more followers. As for your first question have you ever heard of the story about the royals?" Dumbledore inquired

The one about the two kings, two queens, two princes, and a princess who rid the world from the shadow creature that has terrorized their kingdom since the day they were born?" Draco asked

"Yes that is the one. It is more than just a fairytale my dear children" McGonagall said

"Wait what do you mean and what does it have to do with us?" Cayden asked

"It is a prophecy that was told to me when I was about Stella's age" replied Snape "it has been passed down in my family for as long as I can remember, my great great great great great great grandmother was a very powerful seer in a very influential position, she wrote children's books for the King's children and grandchildren."

Everyone was in shock, no one had known that the Snape family had been so closely tied to the royal family.

"But professor what does this have to do with us?" Skyler asked once everyone had gotten over their shock

Professor Dumbledore them produced a few copies of the children's book and handed it to the teens and said "Why don't you see for yourselves"

The teens looked in the book, the names of the characters were different but the pictures looked just like them, it even showed the colors that each one glowed.

"Professor you can't be serious? This can't be us" Ginny said skeptically.

"Miss Weasley I am certain it is you" was all Dumbledore said.

"Professor, can you give us a minute to process this?" Cayden asked speaking for the group.

"Of course why don't we all go have breakfast in the great hall and you all can have breakfast up here. We can reconvene after then" Dumbledore offered

"Thank you professor" Cayden replied as the rest of the teens nodded their approval.

With that the adults went to the great hall and started to discuss their plan of action over breakfast.

The teens however stayed where they were and silently ate their breakfast. Once everyone had finished they still did not move or talk, the only noise heard was the flipping of pages of the children's book.

As Hermione read the book she noticed things about the others that were written in the book. She started to read things that only their closest family and friends would notice about them, the more she read the more she became a believer in the prophecy. Until she got to the part about the glowing and what it meant, she didn't understand what all the glowing meant nor did she understand what the colors represented.

'I'll just have to ask Snape or Dumbledore about it when they come back' she thought.

Although it seemed like Hermione was the only one reading the book to figure out some answers, but everyone else except Stella were doing the same. Stella was lying on the couch next to Hermione with her head in her lap as Hermione played with her hair.

Ten minutes had passed and the teens were about at the same place in the book, but something happened. Stella shot up from Hermione's lap at the same time the others had all read the same line.

'_Their Princess was a seer'_

"I had the weirdest dream" Stella said noticing everyone's eyes on her. "What?" she said, getting frustrated with everyone staring at her.

"Stella" Hermione started "What was your dream about?"

Everyone unconsciously leaned in closer to hear what Stella said.

"It was about us, we were all standing amongst the ruins of a fallen building, and it kinda looked like Hogwarts, and we were glowing. But we looked triumphant and tired. Everyone was dirty except for me and it looked as if a battle of sorts had happened. I remember looking around and seeing other people, some were happy, some were sad, and others were clinging to each other for support. Then the scene changed, I'm assuming it was a few years after the battle scene, we were all at this Ball like thing and everyone was happy and dancing. I looked for familiar faces and I saw Mina and Draco, you looked pregnant Mina, then I saw Ginny and Blaise not far from them, Ginny you looked pregnant too, then I saw Cay and Skyler talking to what seemed like their wives and there were little children running around them, three boys and a girl. Then I remember someone tapping me on the shoulder, I turned around to the man, but I couldn't see his face, he got down on one knee then told me that it was time to return. That's when I woke up" Stella said

Stella looked around to the teens around her and noticed that Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ginny had her hand covering her mouth in surprise, the guys were either pale with shock or a little pink with embarrassment.

Cayden then got up from his seat in one of the arm chairs and went to hug his baby sister. Once he let go he turned to the others.

"What does this mean? What do we do?" he asked them

"I think it's obvious what we have to do" Skyler answered

"I think that this means that this book is real, you read it, you've seen the things it has said about us, it's all true there are things in there that I have only told one person in my entire life and now you all know about it" Draco said strongly then shrank into the couch by the end of his speech.

At this point the adults finally made their selves know to the teens in the room.

"Thank you for that explanation Mr. Malfoy" said Dumbledore as he came to stand in front of the group.

"I'm glad that you have all discovered that this book is real. Now for something the book doesn't tell you, you all have some special power that will start to reveal itself within the next couple of weeks if they have not developed already. These powers are all different from each other and once they are revealed you will start training with someone that has mastered that power already" Said Dumbledore.

Stella then looked up at him from her spot next to Hermione "Uncle Dumbledore, I'm a seer"

The adults in the room smiled not quite understanding that she in fact was already having visions.

"Yes dear I am well aware that you are a seer" Dumbledore said with a wink. He then turned to McGonagall "Minerva will you please contact her trainer?"

"But Albus she couldn't have possibly developed her power already" she said skeptically

"But she has" was all he had to say for the room to become quiet.

McGonagall flew out of the room to contact Stella's trainer. The other adults stayed in the common room and started to go over the plan with the teens.

They had been discussing things until just around lunch time when something strange started happening. Objects started to float across the room to different places. Everyone then eyed the teens to figure out which one was telekinetic. Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall studied the teens until they narrowed it down to two, Ginny or Skyler. Dumbledore decided to talk to one of them while the next object was moving to break their concentration and if the object didn't drop as he was talking to that teen then it was obviously the other.

A few minutes later the time came, a book was moving from its place on the coffee table to a different spot when Dumbledore called out Ginny's name. She jumped and the book fell to the floor as she turned to see what the professor needed.

"Yes Professor?" she inquired with confusion.

"Are you aware that you are telekinetic? You can move objects from one place to another."

"Professor that is insane!" Ginny said surprised

"No dear you have been doing it for the past half an hour without even noticing it" interjected McGonagall.

At this point everyone had their eyes on Ginny urging her to try to move something else. Ginny focused and concentrated and after about ten minutes of failed attempts the book that had been previously dropped on the floor flew slowly and wobbly into Ginny's awaiting hands.

"Severus, contact the trainer" Dumbledore said to him.

Dumbledore decided that it would be a good time to break for lunch after witnessing how weak Ginny was from using her new power. Everyone went down to the great hall and sat amongst friends and mentors for a rather entertaining lunch.

Everyone was eating their lunch when a few owls flew in to deliver letters. Blaise happened to be sitting close by Dumbledore who was currently trying to give the owl a piece of his roll. Blaise turned to look at Dumbledore and said "Professor if you don't like rolls then why did you take one?"

"I never said that I didn't like them, I just wanted to give the owl a treat" Dumbledore said with a weird look on his face

"But I heard you say that you didn't" Blaise said confusedly

"I never said that" Dumbledore said as he stopped trying to give the bird the roll.

'thank goodness he stopped…I would really like some berries though'

"Here you go" Blaise said passing the bowl of mixed berries to Dumbledore.

"I didn't ask for these" said Dumbledore taking the bowl

"yes you did I heard you say that you would like some" Blaise said as he watched the owl pick out a blackberry from the bowl.

'mmmm blackberries are my favorite'

"Professor do you by any chance like blackberries?" Blaise asked

"No, I'm allergic actually" Dumbledore replied

"Professor I think I can hear the owl talking" Blaise said frightened as everyone around him stopped what they were doing.

"that's interesting… hmmm… I have a theory. Do you mind if we test it out?" Dumbledore asked Blaise

"As long as it will provide some answers for what is going on then sure" Blaise replied

Dumbledore and Blaise went on a walk to the stables and cages where Hagrid kept all the animals. Dumbledore also call Fawkes down to meet them there.

"Alright now Blaise I want you to tell me what you hear" Dumbledore instructed him

"I hear someone telling someone else to get their foot out of their food, I hear someone saying how nice the weather is, someone is saying that loyalty is the best characteristic, and someone wants to be free. I hear other things but it's too jumbled to tell what it is" Blaise said

Dumbledore was watching him as Blaise told him everything he heard and looked at all the animals currently around them. Blaise was able to hear what the animals were thinking/saying.

"Blaise I have one more theory. Try to talk to Fawkes but not with words"

Blaise looked at Dumbledore like he was crazy but tried it anyway. After what seemed like an hour Blaise managed to have a full conversation with Fawkes and some of the other animals in the stable.

"Well Mr. Zabini I do believe we have found your gift. You are a beast speaker" said Dumbledore

"What exactly does that mean Professor?" Blaise asked hoping he understood what Dumbledore was telling him.

"It means that you can talk to animals and they can talk to you, if I am correct you can speak to any species of animal. This is a very important power and it may come in handy when the time is near" Dumbledore finished as they started to walk back towards the castle.

Once they got back inside everyone had just finished lunch. Dumbledore told an order member to contact Blaise's trainer and announced to everyone that Blaise is a beast speaker. Once everyone settled down, Dumbledore decided that they would take a break since it was so nice outside and the teens shouldn't be locked inside all day, and that they would reconvene after dinner.

The girls decided to go down to Hogesmade to do a little shopping (with adult supervision, of course) while the guys decided to have a little Quidditch match with some of the order members.

The girls were enjoying their afternoon with Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley. They had been into many shops and their pockets were about to overflow with the shrunken bags that filled them. They decided that it would be a good idea to send their bags back to Hogwarts then decide what they wanted to do next, considering that they went to all the shops that they wanted to go to but weren't ready to go back. Eventually they decided to have a mini spa day. They got their hair done, manicures and pedicures, they got what they needed to get waxed, waxed, and they got their makeup done along with a facial. By the time everyone had finished it was time to head back for dinner.

While the girls did what they did the guys managed to rope in enough of the order members to have two full Quidditch teams. To make the teams fair Cayden and Blaise were on one team while Skyler and Draco were on the other. Some of the order members they got to play were Fred and George Weasley, Professor Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Victor Krum, Sirius Black, and Professor Dumbledore (as announcer/scorekeeper). To say the game was intense was an understatement, it was epic. The teams were fairly matched skill wise and the better team was sure to win. Team gold was Draco (seeker), Skyler, Lupin, and Snape (chasers), Fred and George (beaters), and Tonks (keeper). Team Silver was Krum (seeker), Black, Cayden, and Blaise (chasers), Bill and Charlie (beaters), and Shacklebolt (keeper). The harder the teams played the weaker they got and eventually it was up to either Draco or Krum to win the game for their teams. The game had lasted for hours and every time one of the seekers would dive for the snitch the other would be right on his tail until the snitch moved. They were just about to call it a draw when someone dove for the snitch. The other players froze watching him dive for the little golden ball, closer and closer… "And Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch!" hollered Dumbledore signaling the end of the game. As soon as Draco landed a pair of small delicate arms flung around his neck, he then picked Hermione up and spun her around. The two spun around until they got dizzy and fell over still laughing. Cayden and Skyler helped them both up while the silver team was still congratulating the gold team. As soon as the teams were done with their celebrations, they cleaned up and headed to dinner where the girls and the rest of the order were already seated.

Dinner passed by without any weird happenings unless you count house elves popping out of a congratulations cake for the gold team. The girls talked about their afternoon with the guys and the guys told them about how awesome the game was. Hermione couldn't stop telling Draco how proud she was of him and he didn't mind.

After dinner the teens went to go relax in their common room with some of the order members and the professors. They were all calm and settled until Cayden starts busting out laughing.

"Cayden are you alright?" Hermione asked him while checking his head for a fever

"I'm fine but Blaise dude ask her out before she goes nuts" Cayden said the last bit towards Blaise

"What are you talking about?" Blaise said secretly glancing at Ginny who was in the arm chair next to his.

"Did you even realize she changed her hair in hopes that you would notice, or the fact that she is madly in love with you and you can't even see it" Cayden said

"How do you know all this? Did she or Hermione tell you anything?"

"No but seriously go ask her out before someone else does" Cayden said

"Who wants to ask her out, I swear I'll beat the living…" Blaise stopped as he watched Victor Krum walk up to Ginny.

"Ginny, would you go out with me?" he asked in his thick Bulgarian accent

"Actually Victor I'm waiting on someone else to ask me" she answered with a quick look to Blaise.

Blaise turned to Cayden "How did you know he was going to ask her out?"

"I don't know it just kinda happened" Cayden said after a minute. Cayden then turned to Draco and said "Don't you dare lay a hand on my sister"

"Dude what are you talking about?" Draco asked in shock

"Did you not just say something inappropriate to Hermione?"

"No…"

"But you were thinking it" Cayden finished for him

"How did you know that?"

"I think I just found my power" was all Cayden said before talking to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore put him through a series of test to be sure that Cayden was in fact telepathic. Cayden passed every one of the tests with flying colors. Dumbledore then sent someone out to contact his trainer.

"Well" Dumbledore said to McGonagall and Snape "four of them know what their powers are now for the other three to find out" the other Professors nodded their response and bid goodnight to the teen for it was getting late.

The next morning came early but not as early as the previous one. The trainers were coming to start on Ginny's, Stella's, Blaise's, and Cayden's training. The other three had physical training until their powers decided to reveal themselves.

The seven were on edge when they sat down at the breakfast table, tensions were high but they were not frustrated with each other. Everyone was quietly eating their breakfast when the food on the table started to explode. The girls shrieked and ducked under the table (which ruled out Hermione doing the exploding) as the boys sat there wide eyed. The adults were still trying to figure out whether Skyler or Draco made the explosions when the glass on the windows in the great hall busted. The adults then realized it was Skyler through is tense body language, his facial expressions, and the fact that his goblet was bending from how tightly he was holding it.

"Skyler, what's the matter?" asked Dumbledore

"I'm just frustrated and annoyed with myself that my power may never show" he said quietly as he started to calm down.

"Your Power has shown its self"

"Really what is it?" he said happily and the glass bowls on the table started to crack

"You are a pyrotechnic. You can blow things up with your mind and emotions" Dumbledore said as he motioned all around him

Skyler then took a look around "I did all this?"

"Yes…"

"I am so sorry Professor Dumbledore, I'll figure out a way to fix it" Skyler said thoroughly embarrassed.

"Do not worry" Dumbledore said as he snapped his fingers and things started to clean themselves up "I will take care of it" he said before turning and telling someone to get the trainer.

After Skyler's trainer arrived the others with power went off to train their powers while Hermione and Draco trained physically with Professor Lupin.

The three train for hours and were at the last part of their training for the morning when Hermione and Draco were going through an obstacle course in the pitch black dark, and they were being timed. Lupin was able to see them in the dark due to him being a werewolf. Hermione went first she had done a pretty good job for it being her first time and the course being blacked out, her time was 30 minutes and 57 seconds. Draco was next he had done spectacularly but something odd was happening as he was going through the course. He could feel his body changing and he could see perfectly although the room was blacked out. He finished in a record time of 12 minutes and 45 seconds. Professor Lupin approached him after they got cleaned up and were heading for lunch.

"Draco did something strange happen to you in the course?" Lupin asked.

"Now that you mention it I could see the whole course as if the lights were still on and I felt my body doing weird things but nothing seemed to have happened" Draco answered with confusion written on his face.

"You are aware that I'm a werewolf and can see in the night as you described, right?"

"Yes but what does this have to do with training?"

"Well when you said that your body was doing weird things that was because you were changing shapes and forms"

"What are you talking about changing shapes and forms?"

"You changed into different animals depending on what obstacle you were approaching and I think that may explain you being able to see in the dark as well"

At this point they had reached the great hall and caught Dumbledore up to speed on their theory. Dumbledore then asked Draco to try and change into anything. After a few moments Draco was no longer standing in front of them but in his place was a white tiger. Dumbledore then told him to change into something completely different, next there was a grey wolf in front of them with green eyes. Dumbledore then told him he could return to back but the green eyes stayed. When asked about the green eyes Draco unknowingly changed them back to his normal silver blue color. This got Dumbledore and Lupin thinking some more and told Draco what they saw and asked him if he would test one more theory, Draco agreed of course. They then asked Draco to change his physical features (like hair and eye color), he thought for a minute then concentrated really hard and he became a guy with caramel colored hair and violet colored eyes. Dumbledore and Lupin smiled at each other and Draco and told him he could change them back.

"So what's the diagnosis" Draco asked once he was back to normal

"Well Draco it seems that you are a shape shifter with a touch of a metamorphmagus" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye and sent for the trainer.

The three then sat down for lunch after informing Draco that he would be training with his trainer for his afternoon secession.

Lunch passed by without a hitch no explosions, talking to animals, or secrets being over heard. After lunch the group that had power training switched to physical training, Draco had power training and Hermione had free time.

Hermione decided to spend her free time outside by the lake underneath the shade tree. As the afternoon progressed the bright sunny sky turned into a gloomy then stormy sky. As Hermione sat under the tree she didn't notice the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes or the rain drops that were slowly falling from the sky. The harder Hermione started to cry the harder the rain started to fall, soon sobs wrecked her body and the thunder and lightning started. Tonks had noticed that Hermione was sitting out in the storm and went to get her to come inside. Tonks sat next to the girl and started to comfort her and the less Hermione cried the less it rained. Tonks thought that it was a coincidence. Hermione then let out a long breath that she was holding to calm herself and the wind started to blow a steady breeze until she stopped. Tonks was talking to her and asking what was wrong, Hermione told her that she was angry with herself and that she didn't have a power, when a tree not far from them caught fire. Tonks was starting to believe whatever was happening was no coincidence. Tonks put the fire out with a spell and offered to walk Hermione back inside. The two girls ran into Dumbledore on their way in (he had been coming to investigate the fire) and Tonks told him about what was happening. He looked at Hermione and noticed that the still gloomy sky matched the down trodden look on her face.

"Hermione, will you help the tree grow?" Dumbledore asked

Hermione nodded and before she could pull out her wand the tree started to sprout new leaves and even some new blossoms.

"Just as I suspected" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye

"What is it?" Hermione asked not quite understanding what he meant.

"Hermione dear you are an elemental. When you are sad it rains, angry a fire starts, want a tree to grow and it does. Do you need to see more before you can believe it?" Dumbledore asked her and she of course nodded that she did.

"Try to make the wind blow" he said to her.

She tried for 20 minutes and when she was about to give up a tornado started out of her frustration.

"Now do you believe it?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded as the tornado dissipated before any damage was done.

The three of them walked in and Tonks was sent to contact Hermione's trainer, and Hermione was sent to take a nap.

Before Hermione knew it, it was time for dinner. So she washed up and headed down to the great hall.

As soon as everyone was seated Dumbledore made the first speech he has made since the end of the year feast last year.

"As you all may know we have the Royals in our midst. But what you may not know is that they have all found their powers (he said with a wink at Hermione). I would like to take this time and present to you the Royals and their powers. We have Stella the Seer, Cayden the telepath, Skyler the pyrotechnic, Ginny the telekinetic, Blaise the Beast speaker, Draco the Shape shifter, and Hermione the elemental." The great hall erupted with applause for the teens and once the hall quieted dinner appeared once Dumbledore told them to tuck in.

Dinner was full of chatter and questions all seeming to revolve around the teens. They were asked to demonstrate their powers by quite a few people. Once everyone had finished their dinner Dumbledore stood up once again

"I would like you all to get a good night's rest tomorrow is a busy day for all of us. Hermione, Draco, Cayden, and Stella you will be power training in the morning after breakfast and physical training after lunch. Blaise, Ginny, and Skyler you will be physical training after breakfast and power training after lunch. As for the rest of you physical training in the morning after breakfast and skill/spell training after lunch. We need to be prepared for anything that is thrown our way. Now good night and don't let the bed bugs bite" Dumbledore finished as he blew out the candle at the front podium.


	7. Chapter 7

Their training schedule continued like that up until the end of July. They had finally gotten word from Harry and Ron that they had found two more of the horcruxes and there was two more left to find. They were able to destroy one of the horcruxes they had found and were searching out the sword of Gryffindor to destroy the other.

Hermione and Draco's relationship had blossomed so much with in the month they had been at the castle that they were almost inseparable.

Blaise had finally worked up the courage to ask Ginny out a few days after their training had started and were always together.

Cayden and Skyler had found girlfriends within the members of the order that stayed at Hogwarts on a regular bases.

As for Stella well she is Stella, the happy go lucky child that is just trying to live her life to the fullest. Not to mention that she spends a lot of time pulling pranks with Fred and George.

Stella actually had her eleventh birthday coming up in the next week, and there was a lot of planning going into that. Dumbledore had given the Royals a week off to vacation on a private island off the coast of Greece. And they are leaving tomorrow. The girls couldn't be more excited about getting away and working on their tans while the guys were just ready for a break.

Everyone was sitting in the great hall waiting on Dumbledore to give them directions. "As you all know tomorrow some of us will be heading for a vacation, I expect you all to have fun for this week. We will resume training afterwards. You are free to do whatever you wish until dinner but I need for the teens and their chaperones to stay behind." Dumbledore said.

After he finished speaking everyone left the hall except for himself and thirteen others. "As you can see there is a chaperone for everyone, I never want anyone to be alone on this trip. You may all be responsible young adults but you are still in danger with the death eaters on the loose. You will be staying in my home; you will have to share a room with one other person, but girls if you would all like to stay in one room that can be arranged also. Chaperones I advise you to get with your student and work out some type of schedule, you will be required to attend dinner every night. Friday night we will be going out for a formal dinner so please plan accordingly. That's all for tonight, go pack we leave at 7 am sharp" Dumbledore said dismissing them.

After they were dismissed the chaperones sat down with them to discuss what types of things they wanted to do, tentative schedules were made and everyone headed to their rooms to pack.

The girls then ran up to their room giggling and skipping all the way there. The guys however were trying to find a way of getting out of packing.

Three hours later the girls were still packing their bags and trying to figure out what to pack for the formal dinner, when a knock came from their bedroom door. Hermione went to open the door and there in front of her stood her brother with the saddest puppy dog eyes.

"Let me guess" she started "you need help packing your bags like usual and no one else would help you" she finished with a smirk.

Cayden nodded with his pouty face.

"You're pathetic, and you know that look doesn't work on me I invented it"

"But Mina you always know just what to pack and you always know how to make everything fit just right and you just do it good"

"You owe me big time…and you better hope that I don't hang your footie pajamas in the great hall…don't interrupt me I know you have them because I packed them!" with that she slammed the door in his face and continued to pack her own bag.

A few minutes later there was another knock on the girls' door. This time Ginny answered the door. And it was Blaise that was standing at the door this time.

"No" Ginny said before Blaise even asked anything.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask" he said with a pout.

"Oh but I do Blaisey Bear, you were going to ask me to help you pack, more like to pack for you."

"Please help me I would hate for you to have to spend time with me and I look like a complete fool because I am incapable to pack my own bag"

"Fine but you are in debt to me"

"You're the best girlfriend in the world" Blaise said as he kissed her on the cheek and went back to his room.

The girls finished packing without any further interruptions from incompetent boys who can't pack their own bags. Hermione and Ginny then decided that they should get to packing the guys' bags so they would be done in time for dinner. Stella decided to keep Hermione company while she packed their brother's bag. Hermione was about half way done when she got one of the best ideas for a prank ever, not only did she take her brother's footie pajamas and charm them to hang from the Slytherin banner in the great hall but she also did something worse. As she was closing the lid of the suitcase Draco came in the room looking for her.

"Hey love, I was wondering if you could help me with something really quickly"

"Does it have to do with packing your bags?"

"Yes and no"

"Do you want me to pack your bag for you?"

"No I'm almost done I just didn't know what to pack for the formal dinner"

"Oh ok, let's go look at what you have" Hermione said as she showed Draco out of the room and motioned for Stella to go hide Cayden's pajamas.

As soon as they walked in to Draco and Blaise's room Ginny was just finishing packing Blaise's bag. It took Hermione and Draco about five minutes to pick his outfit and then the three of them headed down to the great hall for dinner.

Once they got down there they were the first of the teens to arrive, apart from Stella who recruited Fred and George to help her with her mission. Hermione immediately noticed Cayden's pajamas hanging from the Slytherin banner but she also noticed someone else's hanging for the Gryffindor banner. She turned to Ginny to see that she could barely contain her laughter from the sight of both Cayden's and Blaise's pajamas/underwear hanging from the house banners. The two girls were able to walk themselves to their chairs, with Draco's help, but once Cayden, Blaise, and Skyler walked in they couldn't hold in their laughter anymore. The guys had the decency to be embarrassed but other than that they played it off like the Slytherins that they are.

Dinner passed by in a blur and before the teens knew it they were getting into their beds for a fitful sleep.

It was around two in the morning when Stella started to have a vision, and the clear night turned to a thunderous and stormy one.

'_It was a warm autumn night when she could see two men coming towards her just over the horizon. One with fiery red hair and the other with messy jet black hair. The two men looked like they had been through hell and back yet they had tired smiles on their faces. "We did it Moine" said the redhead "we finally destroyed them all" he finished. The man with black hair then started to speak "It is all up to y'all to finally put an end to this. I'm here for when the time comes to finally kill the bastard, just tell me what I need to do." As soon as he had finished speaking Hermione launched herself at the two men, wrapping an arm around each of them. Signifying the last time the golden trio would ever be together as one.' _

The two girls awoke with a start as their alarms were going off, not really believing their dreams. So they got up and proceeded to wake everyone else and Hermione started on breakfast.

By the time everyone was up, dressed, and fed it was time to meet the adults in Dumbledore's office to floo to his home.

They went in pairs, Chaperone and student, and once everyone arrived they took a tour of the house and set out their plans for the day.

Today was Monday and it was the first day of their much needed vacation. They all decided to go sightseeing before lunch and to the beaches after lunch. They found some really cool places and really awesome shops.

After dinner the teens decided to stay in for the night considering all the things Dumbledore's house had to offer. Some of them went swimming in the pool, played games in the game room, grabbed a few books from the library, and just laid out to look at the stars.

The week had passed on much like this first day except for a few nights the teens checked out some of the clubs the little island had to offer. Before they knew it, it was already dinner time on Friday night. The girls and the female chaperones had been at the spa and salon since after lunch and were sneaking into their rooms before any of the males saw them. The girls had arranged for the boys to pick them up at their room and escort them down to the foyer where they were portkeying to the restaurant. The guys was amazed at how beautiful the girls looked and escorted their respective girl downstairs. The whole way down Hermione and Ginny could be heard giggling because of the things that Draco and Blaise were whispering in their ear. Cayden, Skyler, and Stella gave each other secret high fives because their plan had worked out so brilliantly.

Once the group was at the lovely Greek restaurant they ate their meals in a light and friendly atmosphere, smiles could be seen on everyone's face, and many had very bubbly attitudes. They were just about to finish their dessert when an owl came for Dumbledore.

The letter came from one of the order members still at Hogwarts, warning Dumbledore that the war would be starting sooner than they were hoping for.

They finished their meals in a different atmosphere and all agreed to leave for Hogwarts immediately after dinner, no matter how differently they felt about leaving.

By the time they had arrived back at Hogwarts the order was already meeting in the great hall which looked as if it had been decorated for a party. They walked in and joined them ignoring the decor. The war planning and strategizing had officially begun and Stella's party would be planned for another day.

Dumbledore decided to hold off opening the doors to Hogwarts for a few months until this war business was finished, but he also kept them open for anyone that wanted to help fight against Voldemort and his death eaters.

As each passing day had gone by more and more people had joined the light side, and more and more training sessions had started. The royals still continued with their power training but they also each held their own training session for those who was still in school but willing to fight.

Each day also become tenser with the looming attack distantly within the horizon, and the fact that Harry and Ron hadn't contacted them and a little over a month.

It was now around the middle of August when there was still no word from Harry and Ron, emotions were on high and Hermione wasn't helping with the depressing weather. Everyone started to find was to cope with the stress when something happened.

Stella and Hermione had been sitting out by the lake trying to clear their heads when they heard something in the forbidden forest. Lightning light up the sky as the snaps of twigs became more frequent and hurried. Hermione and Stella stood up from the shelter of the tree and prepared for whatever was about to rear their faces out from behind the shadows in the forest. More lightning had light up the sky, there would be a new burst almost after every new sound had come from the forest. This was it whatever was in the forest is coming out now and Hermione was ready for them, a curse on her tongue ready to say and Stella standing behind her, because she hadn't gotten her wand yet. Emerging from the shadows of the forest were two men who by the looks of it had been beaten, starved, and utterly exhausted. As the men walked on not noticing the girls something was pulling at Hermione's heart strings. There was something familiar about these two men, one with fiery red hair, similar to Ginny's, and the other with mess jet black hair. Hermione watched them for a minute until she saw it. The one with the black hair had a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. The sky cleared up as Hermione called out to them running to greet them. Stella was sent off to let the others know who had returned. By the time the trio had reached the front doors, Dumbledore and some medi-wizards were there waiting. Harry and Ron were taken to the infirmary to be looked over, while Hermione was told to call a meeting.


	8. Chapter 8

To Hermione it seemed like days before Harry and Ron were allowed out of the infirmary. After they were free it was time to get down to business, they told the order of their journey and how they destroyed all of the horcruxes, including their run in with Voldemort. Needless to say Voldemort was pissed that they were able to escape from his grasp. The more details the guys told the more everyone else knew that it was time to get down to business and defeat Voldemort. After the meeting people still felt wary about starting the war but they knew it had to be done in order to live normal lives.

After the meeting everyone was given the day to rest up before they started to buckle down and end this thing.

Harry and Ron decided to sleep for most of the time they had, but they also caught up on what had been happening since they left.

Hermione and Draco took the opportunity to go on a real date, with chaperones of course, while they still had the chance to.

Ginny and Blaise decided to stay in the castle in a secluded place where no one could find them unless they wanted to be found.

Cayden and Skyler spent their day outside with their girlfriends and goofed off with them.

Stella, who had taken really well to Madame Pomfrey, was inside the castle helping to heal injured order members.

The day passed by too quickly for everyone's liking, but they had business to attend, and a mad man to take care of.

The training started bright and early and continued all day with only breaks for meals and snacks. By the end of the day they were all exhausted but there were no complaints.

Things had been going like this well into September; the order was ready for anything.

One morning Dumbledore got word from one of his spies that the war would officially begin within 24 hours, and the battle was to take place at Hogwarts.

22 hours had passed and everyone was in their positions and ready to end this one and for all. Stella had been stationed to help in the infirmary, while all the others were on the battle field.

23 hours gone and they were all getting antsy; they could hear the pops from the death eaters apparating into the forbidden forest.

23 hours and 30 minutes, it was almost time. The last of the goodbyes were being said and the promises to stay safe were being made.

24 hours had elapsed and a dark mark could be seen high above their heads. It started.

Death eaters and order members could be seen dueling all around the grounds, jets of lights light up the battle field like fireworks. The bodies of friends and foes littered the ground; some were dead while others were mortally injured and wouldn't last long. The battle lasted for hours, the number of the death eaters had dropped drastically, while the order members kept pushing through. Voldemort finally decided to appear as the battle was in full swing, not knowing how badly his army was suffering. Harry spotted him before he could even take in his surroundings. The royals noticed this and started to use their powers to create a barricade around Harry, Voldemort, and themselves. A wall of stone was set around them and beyond that stone was an army of deadly forest dwellers (Werewolves, Centaurs, and acromantulas just to name a few) in case the stone crumbled. The sky had also become dark as night and very little light was visible. The battle started by Skyler and Draco teaming up to rush at Voldemort, Draco ran at him in the form of a manticore and after he hit Voldemort Skyler threw a stick that acted as dynamite right into Voldemort's hands. Cayden stood close be Harry's side and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder so Harry could piggy back off of Cayden's power to know exactly what Voldemort was thinking. As Voldemort started to retaliate the stone started to crack from the impact of missed spells, the creatures outside the wall were desperately trying to get in to get a piece of Voldemort, but the teens weren't ready for that just yet. As they continued to use their powers to attack Voldemort became weaker and weaker until he could no longer keep a firm grip on his wand. Hermione and Ginny then worked together to make the wand come out of his hand and send it far out of reach with the help of a tornado. Once Voldemort was defenseless, Harry was able to end this once and for all, after Hermione brightened up the sky a little. "Avada Kedavra" Harry bellowed. The force from the spell was so strong that the walls around them blew up into dust. Everyone stopped at the commotion and realized what had happened. The death eaters tried to escape once their lord had fallen but most were captured by the order members and aurors that were there during the battle. After the battle was over and the creatures were given the right to do whatever with Voldemort's body that they wanted to, the remaining members of the order that weren't dealing with death eaters were searching the grounds for fallen friends and those that needed help. The royals were searching for anyone they knew amongst the grieving families, when a crowd of red hair was spotted not too far from them. Ginny started to sprint over to them but once she reached them she fell to her knees sobbing, Blaise went to comfort her and once he did he looked back at Hermione who was still in shock to think that one of the Weasley's had died. Harry recovered from his shock a little faster than Hermione did but they both walked over there together with the others following. Upon reaching the Weasley's Harry and Hermione were holding on to each other for support, but neither of them would be able to handle who was lying amongst the family. There he was lying halfway underneath a piece of Hogwarts that had crumbled after he dodged a spell, but wasn't quick enough to escape the rubble. Hermione sank to her knees filled with sobs as Harry did the same beside her. "RON" she sobbed and held onto Harry tighter. "He promised, he wasn't supposed to dye…he told me he would be safe so we could all live how we were supposed to" Hermione said through her sobs. Draco and Cayden had also kneeled down behind her to give her and Harry some comfort, while Skyler did the same with Ginny and Blaise. They stayed there for hours trying to figure out why this had happened to Ron of all people when Dumbledore had found them and told them to go inside.

The next day there was a mass funeral for those that had lost their lives fighting to make the lives of future generations better. There was a graveyard placed just for them a few miles outside of Hogesmade. The sky matched the atmosphere, dark and gloomy with a light drizzle of rain. As they laid their loved ones to rest new bonds were being made and the beginnings of new friendships were being made.

The grieving lasted until about mid November and then things seemed to be getting better for most. The castle was rebuilt and the school opened again after Christmas holidays.

January brought a whole new light on things and many outlooks were positive again. It was almost if the war had never even happened before and there was no one who ever called themselves the dark lord. Things were going to be okay after all.


	9. Epilogue

10 years later:

The royals had all graduated from Hogwarts but their legacy was known by everyone within the walls.

It was the night of the anniversary ball that the ministry held every year honoring those that died and those that fought to make the wizarding world what it is today.

Cayden had gotten married to Cynthia Jones, the woman he had been dating from the order. They have been married for seven years now and had two wonderful children. Their first born was a son named Zane Michael (5 years old) and their second born was a girl named Camilla grace (3 years old). They have never been happier in their entire lives.

Skyler had gotten married to Paris Clay, the woman he had also been dating from the order. They have been married for six years now and have one child. They had a son named Scott Johnson (5 years old).

Cayden and Skyler were each other best man at the other's wedding and are also the god parents of each other's children.

Blaise and Ginny had gotten married six years ago and have three bundles of joy to prove it. Their first born was a son named Ronald Christian (4 years old) and had twin daughters Delia Rose and Paisley Isis (both 3 years old).

Harry had gotten married to Pansy Parkinson. They had met during their first week of auror training nine years ago. The tied the knot five years ago and were blessed with two children. The first born was a daughter named Lilly Aurora (2 years old) and the second born was a son James Sirius (9 months old)

Hermione and Draco had gotten married nine years ago, right after graduating from Hogwarts as Head boy and girl. They have two children and twins on the way. Their first born was a daughter Callidora Star (7 years old), their second born was a son named Adonis Clay (4 years old) and the twins are Narcissa Kathleen and Chad Andrew (they are due in about 2 months.

Hermione and Ginny quickly took up with Pansy and they were all bridesmaids in each other's weddings, they are also the godmother's for each other's children. Blaise and Draco include Harry in everything now; you would never believe that they were once mortal enemies. The guys were also groomsmen in each other's wedding and the godfather's of each other's children.

Stella who has been out of Hogwarts for about three years now has a steady boyfriend by the name of Reid Jacobs.

At the ball you could tell that things were defiantly not what they used to be, but somehow things were better. Stella was standing at the entrance to the ball when her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked knowing that she wouldn't leave. "I'm ready" she said as she linked her arm in his. They were there for a few hours, enjoying themselves and their family, they were all currently on the dance floor when Reid pulled away from Stella. She was very confused but realized what was happening when he got down on one knee. "Stella I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my sun in the morning, you are my moon at night, you are the light to my path, and my whole world. Would you do me the honor by becoming my wife?" Reid asked knowing that everyone on the dance floor had stopped moving at his signal. Stella was so overwhelmed emotionally she was only able to nod her head yes as he slipped the ring on her finger. After the ring was securely on her finger the hall broke out into applause. Stella looked around to see her family grinning at her and some with tears of joy rolling down their cheeks. Hermione came to hug the both of them and told Stella that it was her turn to start having kids, once she gets married of course.

As they were all leaving the ball Draco turned to Hermione and said "I couldn't dream of a more perfect life"


End file.
